


Breaking Through

by firefright



Series: Family Matters [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: After almost three years together, Jason and Dick overcome another longstanding hurdle in their relationship.





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this a oft requested story from readers for this series, and one I was very eager to write myself. Hope you all enjoy :)

It starts as an itch beneath his skin, barely noticeable at first, and easily ignored.

Jason wakes up that morning the same way he always does, with Dick’s arm draped over his waist and his nose buried against his neck. Dick had crawled into their bed about two hours ago, and though he always tried to do it quietly, Jason had woken on instinct, just long enough to check that he was hale and hearty before slipping back into sleep himself.

Now his alarm is going off, a quiet trilling that can’t be ignored, and Jason yawns before stretching out his arm to shut it off before it can rouse Dick, too. It’s difficult and easy all at the same time to slip out from under the hold he has on him, and Jason looks back over his shoulder only for a moment, smiling softly at the sight of how much of tangled mess Dick becomes when he’s asleep. Hair going everywhere, and mouth wide-open as he snores.

Must’ve been a tiring night, to get him gone that far.

A quick shower wakes him the rest of the way. Then Jason’s heading down the hallway, wearing a loose shirt and pair of dark jeans to knock on Damian’s door and stick his head into the room.

“Up and at ‘em, little man,” he says, in response to the pair of bleary looking eyes now staring out at him from under the shelter of the covers on the bed, “C’mon, last day of school before the weekend. You want pancakes?”

“Toast,” Damian grumbles, and Jason smiles.

“Toast it is. Be at the table in ten or I’m putting marmalade on it.”

Damian growls lightly at him, and Jason chuckles as he shuts the door. Whatever caused Damian’s enmity with marmalade in the first place, none of them can remember, but it does work as a threat to get him up when he needs one. At least for now, while he’s still young enough to believe Jason will actually go through with it.

In the kitchen, he pulls out the bread, butter and strawberry jam (Damian’s actual preferred toast topping), before flipping the kettle on to make himself a cup of tea. There’s no point brewing any coffee yet, Dick probably won’t be up for at least a couple more hours, by which time Jason will already have dropped Damian off at school, come back, and probably got at least some of the housework done.

He doesn’t blame him for it, though. For Dick, vigilantism is a full time gig, while for Jason it remains only a part-time vocation. Such are the perils of having a young child to look after.

And to be honest, that’s absolutely the way he prefers it. Helping Dick out when necessary and beating down on thugs two or three days a week are all he needs to get any restlessness he might feel out of his system. Otherwise, his attention remains fully focused on doing the best possible job he can to raise his son.

Jason slides four pieces of bread into the toaster; two for each of them, and on second thought also decides to boil some eggs as well. Damian may not have asked for them, but he’s got a craving this morning, and his son almost always ends up eating more than his fair share as a rule.

While he waits for the food to be done, Jason raises his mug to his face and inhales. God, that smells so good. The whole kitchen does, warm and airy, soaked in the scents of his family and toasting bread. It’d be nice, he thinks, almost to not send Damian to school today. To let him stay home, and have the two of them crawl back into bed with Dick together. And as soon as soon as he considers the idea, Jason finds his want almost doubling in strength.

His home, his family. The three of them curled up in his den. Or maybe just the two of them, him and Dick.

 _Yes_ , that sounds like a good thought.

Jason doesn’t know why, but his hand trembles suddenly, his throat tightens, and he curls his toes against the bare wood of the kitchen floor. The echoes of Dick’s caramel scent in the kitchen make him feel almost anxious, and it isn’t until he feels a small hand tug at the bottom of his shirt that Jason opens his eyes again (never even realising that he’d closed them in the first place).

“Mom,” Damian says, still in his pyjamas but with his face clean and expression more alert, looks up at him, “Where’s my juice?”

“Shi-sugar, kiddo,” he says, quickly putting his mug down and rubbing at his face, “I forgot. Here, take a seat, I’ll get it for you.”

Damian does as he’s told, reaching over and playing with one of the coasters Jason always insists he use while he pours a glass of juice for him. At six, he’s still pretty small, but also far more solid than he used to be. Dick likes to joke that Damian will be just like Bruce in build when he grows up, despite their lack of actual genetic connection, and most days Jason is actually inclined to believe him.

As he sets the glass down in front of his son, the toast springs up out of the toaster, and the timer he set on the eggs also rings. Jason spends the next couple minutes focused on doling out portions, cutting Damian’s toast into triangles (as demanded) and setting his boiled egg in its own special Batman egg cup (also as demanded).

They eat breakfast together, Jason nudging Damian to finish every last bite, while asking him about his lessons today and what he wants to do this weekend before finally sending him scampering off to brush his teeth and put on his uniform.

Said uniform had been maybe half of what finally convinced Jason sending Damian to private school was the right thing in the end. There was no denying that his heart had melted the first time he saw Damian in it; the smart little trousers, shirt and sweater.

God, he’s gotten so soft.

He lets Damian peek in on Dick before they go, to reassure him that he’s home safe and sound as they do every morning, then they’re off, battling the early morning Bludhaven traffic to reach their destination.

“Remember,” Jason says, as he walks Damian up the gates, well monitored by security cameras and with a member of faculty on watch as the children scamper inside, “No fighting, Dami. Don’t make me have that conversation with your principal again.”

Damian scowls, “They started it.”

“I don’t care who started it, and I don’t care much for your fledgling alpha pride in the matter either,” Jason crouches down to tap him on the nose, “No fighting today. Promise me.”

“ _Fine._ ” Damian reluctantly scuffs his foot along the floor, “I promise, I won’t get in a fight.”

“Good boy.”

Jason ruffles his hair, and waits until he’s completely certain Damian’s safely inside before turning to leave again. Barbara’s had her claws in the school’s security system ever since Damian started here; she’ll let him know if there’s any trouble later.

But as he reaches to open the car door and get in, Jason has the eerie sensation of someone watching him. A quick glance finds a nearby alpha, obviously another parent, giving him what appears to a none too subtle once over.

Jason bares his teeth on reflex, trying to push away the uncomfortable crawl of his skin at knowing it.

“What are you looking at, asshole?” he asks, which is more than enough to startle the man into backing up a step. Before he can say anything, Jason follows it up with, “Keep those eyes to yourself unless you want to lose them.” then climbs into the driver’s seat and slams the door shut.

Christ, he thinks, the nerve of some people. No matter how many times it happens to him, Jason will never stop wanting to punch the ever living daylights out of alphas with wandering eyes. Especially ones who have children at the same school his own son goes to. The jerk probably even has a mate at home waiting for him, and still he’d decided to look at Jason like he was a piece of meat lying on the sidewalk.

Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Jason reminds himself to take a deep breath and count to ten. He can’t rightly talk to Damian about managing his temper if he can’t control his own first (even if some people really and truly did deserve to bear the brunt of it).

Going home is somehow even worse than heading to the school was, as being stuck in traffic today is doing even worse things to Jason’s nerves than normal. The sound of the engines, the occasional impatient horn… he cranks up the stereo to try and block it out while thinking about the details of all of his and Dick’s open cases.

Maybe Dick will have some updates for him on them when he wakes. Jason certainly hopes so, there’s a few assholes on their list that he’d really like the chance to punch this weekend.

The elevator ride seems to take forever in getting up to the penthouse. Jason paces back and forth inside it, rocking on his toes. He’s not quite sure what’s gotten into him today, but he feels full of nervous energy, as well as a heady longing to be back home.

And yet, when he is back in their place, he also can’t seem to stay focused on any one thing either.

He makes another cup of tea, and barely remembers to drink it before it goes cold. Washes up his and Damian’s plates from the morning, but then finds that the lemon smell of the dish soap he uses — normally pleasant against his nose — now leaves him feeling queasy. TV, and even the latest book he’s been reading, don’t do anything for him either, and growing more and more frustrated by the minute, Jason finds himself looking time and time again towards the bedroom where Dick’s sleeping, wondering when he’s finally going to wake up.

It’s… it’s actually tempting, to go and force the issue. To walk into their room, nudge Dick awake and demand his attention. What exactly for, Jason doesn’t rightly know. All he does know that he wants it, sooner rather than later.

 _No._ No. As quickly as it came into his head, Jason recoils from the idea. That wouldn’t be right, and it certainly wouldn’t be fair of him to do either, considering how late Dick came home this morning. He lifts a fingernail to his mouth, chewing it instead.

He doesn’t know where this has come from. What it even is exactly. Maybe it’s because of the incident with that alpha earlier, but it’s been a long time since he last felt like this. Burning to do _something_ , but unable to decide what.

Fuck, he already hates it.

Forcing himself to move, Jason turns again to regard the apartment. There has to be something else he can push this urgency onto. Some task or chore that needs doing.

Moving to the kitchen again, he yanks open the tall cupboard where he keeps his cleaning supplies and drags the broom out from inside it. The floors can always use sweeping clean of cat hair, and maybe by the time he’s done with that, he’ll have thought of something else to do instead.

Or maybe, hopefully, this restless feeling in his bones will finally be satisfied and gone. Yes, hopefully that.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, Jason has not only swept the floor, but also stripped the couch, plumped the cushions, and thrown all their covers into the washing machine. It had taken a while for his mind to settle, but now that it has, it’s like he can’t stop looking and noticing things wrong with the apartment. A chair pushed out of alignment there, a picture not hanging quite straight here. Nothing is right, and he desperately needs to fix all of it.

So focused has he become in fact, that he doesn’t even notice when the very thing he was needing so intensely earlier happens, and Dick walks yawning into the living room.

“Good morning, Jay. Sorry I’m up so late, but you won’t believe what — whoa.” Dick stops and stares, “What’s going on here?”

Jason freezes at the sound of his voice, suddenly blinking down nonplussed at the sight of the dusting cloth clutched in his hand. “... Dick?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” The soft sound of Dick’s bare feet padding over the hardwood floor grows ever louder the closer he gets to him. Jason blinks again as a warm hand touches his shoulder, then a third time as Dick carefully steps into his line of sight.

“Hey, little wing,” he says, voice all the softer, “You all right?”

“I…” Jason tries to clear his head, “I needed to clean.”

“I noticed,” Dick’s eyes search his face, before he takes Jason’s wrist in his hand and draws his arm up high enough that he can kiss the back of his knuckles. “Looks like a hurricane went through here.”

Without thinking about it, Jason finds himself learning forwards towards him. Dick’s voice isn’t just soft with concern, but rough and husky with sleep, too. It does pleasant things to his brain, sends a shiver running down his back, and before he knows it Jason is stepping closer into him, tucking his face down and in against Dick’s neck to get a deeper concentration of his scent.

Caramel. Caramel tinged with salt. Sweet and sharp. This, this is what he’s been needing today, he realises. _This_.

“Jay,” Dick murmurs quietly, and his nose brushes Jason’s hair before he’s also nuzzling his face in against him and inhaling deep. Only instead of relaxing into a puddle the way Jason has because of it, his body tenses at first, then braces as he wraps his arms around his shoulders. “Oh, damn.”

“Oh damn what?” Jason mutters, focused on rubbing his nose along every inch of bare skin he can reach. God, he smells good.

“Oh damn,” Dick replies, hugging Jason tighter while also rubbing his hand up and down his back, “I think your heat’s starting, babe.”

And with that one word, ice water floods Jason’s stomach.

“What?!” he says, startled, “Already? But it’s only been…” His eyes widen. “Shit, it’s been two months.”

Two months since he finally agreed to listen to Dr. Thompkins concerns about his health, and Dick’s own romantic overtures about the intensity of sharing a heat with your partner. Two months since he last took a suppressant pill and threw the rest of them in the trash to make sure he resisted the temptation to start again.

Two _months_.

“Oh,” Jason mutters, “Oh… fuck, I… I didn’t… I didn’t even realise, I…”

“Easy,” Dick says, letting him lean back when he tries to. Only he then lifts his hands and uses them to cup Jason’s face instead, gently stroking his thumbs along his cheeks, “Easy, Jay. It’s all right, we knew this was coming.”

“I know,” Jason says, still shaken. “But it still feels… Shit, how could I not notice?”

“You haven’t had a heat in seven years, Jay,” Dick says, voice staying calm and reasonable, “It’s understandable you might miss the symptoms, especially during the early stages.”

Jason laughs a little, “You mean, the parts where I’m not unbearably horny yet?”

“Yep, them.” Dick smiles at him, then leans in to kiss Jason’s mouth. His lips are soft, and his unshaved stubble scraps pleasantly against his chin. “Though the unbearable horniness will come later.”

“Don’t remind me.”

The moment Dick lets him, Jason buries his head back against his shoulder. Towards where the base, bestial parts of his brain insists he’ll be safest. “I knew something was wrong, I just didn’t consider that it’d be… that.”

Dick returns his hand to stroking his back. “Are you still okay with it? Doing this?”

“Little late to back out now.” Jason says, shaking his head.

Only then Dick’s voice hardens, and he forces Jason to look at him again. “Too late to stop the heat maybe,” he replies, “But not too late for you to control other aspects of how you go through with it if you need to.”

“Dick,” Jason says, finding it suddenly hard to meet his gaze, “We already talked about this. A lot.”

“Never hurts to have a refresher.” Dick keeps his eyes focused on him, “Do you still want me with you through this, Jason”

Jason bites his lip. He knows why Dick’s asking him. Appreciates it, even. But all his doubts and worries about going through a heat again (especially sharing that heat with someone else) have been dragged under a magnifying glass more times than he can count now. He really doesn’t feel like going through them again.

“Of course I do.” he says.

“You understand if you ever change your mind at any point and need me to leave, I will?” Dick rubs the small of his back, “However much I don’t want to.”

“Yes, Dick,” he replies, harder this time, “I know.”

Dick’s shoulders relax slightly, “I just needed to make sure.”

“I’d rather you make sure while still holding me,” Jason grumbles, because the sudden lack of skin contact has him shivering, despite the temperature inside the apartment being nowhere near cold.

At that, Dick chuckles, “That I can do.” he draws him closer again, “Though,” he yawns, “I could also really use a cup of coffee.”

“Fuck you,” Jason replies, “Not until I’m done. You convinced me of this, now you need to deal with the consequences.”

“I know, I know.” Dick leans their heads together, keeping his arms wrapped securely around his shoulders. “Shit, guess we better call Al or someone to go pick Dami up from school today.”

Jason winces at the mention. Now he guesses he knows why that alpha was staring, or at least why it bothered him so much today in particular. “He’s not going to appreciate that.”

“I know, kid hates surprises as much as you do.” Dick jokes, before kissing his temple, “But this is going to get more intense soon, and probably fast. You know what Leslie said about the first heat after a long time on suppressants.”

Yes, Jason thinks, wincing, he does. The same thing she’d been trying to tell him the whole time since he came back. Her, Roy, and everyone else. Not only did sustained suppressant use risk causing infertility down the line, it also led to more violent and unpredictable heats when the omega in question did stop taking them. That was the whole reason suppressants weren’t supposed to be used for more than a couple years at a time without a break, and the reason why, after much persuasion, Jason had finally chosen to heed her advice.

It’s going to be bad, this one. Perhaps longer than is normal, perhaps shorter. But definitely bad.

“We should have someone come collect the cat, too,” Jason says, choosing not to directly respond to what Dick just said, “He’ll feel better with him.”

“Yeah, good point,” Dick kisses his temple, “Plus, we’ll probably forget to feed him, considering how busy we’ll be.”

“Poor Alfred,” Jason says, rolling his eyes, “Then he’ll be as skinny as his namesake.”

He feels Dick grin. “Can’t have that.”

No, no they definitely cannot.

Eventually, Jason is able to let Dick pull away from him and go have his cup of coffee, though he still sticks close to him the entire time. It’s hard not to fret as Dick finishes, then retrieves his phone to begin making the necessary calls. Jason puts his head down on his shoulder as he listens to Dick talk, rallying the troops to collect his son, the cat, and take over their patrol around Bludhaven for at least the next three days.

Some part of him hates that they have to rely on other people during this. That it has to be such a damn inconvenience to every other aspect of their lives at all, but the other parts…

Now that he knows what it is that’s going on, there’s a level of anticipation building in Jason’s stomach, too. For Dick. For being with Dick in this particular way: the way that had filled his fantasies back when he was a youth of just fourteen, and experiencing heat and all that came with it for the very first time.

Sometimes, he still even has dreams of that day when he slipped downstairs and fell into Dick’s arms. He remembers the strong curl of his hands around his then slender waist, and how Dick had looked down at him, shocked and completely at a loss on what to do before Alfred pulled them apart.

If the kid he’d been then could see him now…

It’s only the third, and final part, of Jason’s currently split mind he has to worry about. The part of him that remembers what it was like the last time he had a heat, and fears that same loss of control. That same stupendous slip of judgement on his part; saying yes when he really should have said no, despite everything that slip had eventually led to.

He has to remind himself, as strongly as he can, that now is not seven years ago. That he is not an overwhelmed, grief-stricken teenager, ready to lash out in any way he can thanks to painful anger.

He’s with Dick. Dick, his boyfriend, partner now, of going on three years. Dick loves him. Dick is safe. Dick has never, _ever_ , done anything Jason hasn’t wanted him to, and always backed off when told to do so before. He has absolutely nothing to be afraid of.

And yet still, alongside the anticipation, the tension builds.

 

* * *

 

Five hours later, the couch is back together, as is the rest of the living room, and Jason — safe in the knowledge that his child is now safely ensconced back in the manor with his relatives — is surveying his and Dick’s bed, completely unsatisfied with his work.

Building a nest is… complicated, he realises. More than just grabbing every available blanket and pillow in the apartment and throwing them onto the bed — though that had seemed such an easy solution at first. At least until Jason looked at the result and hated every part of it.

He’d wandered in here about an hour ago, drawn by instinct more than anything, while Dick tried to get a last bit of work done and their case files sent across to Cass so she’ll know all she needs to know about the players in Bludhaven before she gets here. It had been just a bit of fiddling at first, straightening the covers, then unstraightening them. Putting the pillows at the head of the bed, the foot, and then…

Then it was like he blinked and he was left with this… this _mess._

And, oh, now it’s actually starting to hit him, too. The parts of heat he does remember most vividly; the slow aching curl in his gut that demanded satisfaction, as well as the uncomfortable inability to sit still.

“Having fun in here?” Dick says, stepping through the door behind him.

He has… has bottles of water in his arms, Jason realises, and he watches blankly as Dick crosses to the bedside table and sets them there, as well as what looks to be a handful of protein bars beside them.

“No,” he answers, trying not to sound like he’s whining.

Dick smiles before coming over to curl an arm around his waist and kiss his cheek. “Looks cosy.”

“Looks a mess.” Jason corrects him, only to earn another kiss.

“Looks _cosy_ ,” Dick repeats, “Just the way it should. You don’t need to fret so much, Jay.”

“I just…” Jason feels his face start to burn with embarrassment, “I just want it to be right.”

He feels Dick sigh for a moment against him.

“Of course it’s right,” he says, shaking his head before adding a gentle nip to Jason’s neck for emphasis, “You made it.”

Jason grimaces. That is, without a doubt, one of the soppiest things he’s ever heard, which makes it not at all surprising that the words came from Dick’s mouth.

“Idiot,” he turns his head, seizing a real kiss from him the moment his lips are in range, “You goddamn…”

Dick’s hands suddenly seize upon his hips, and all at once that burgeoning ache inside Jason intensifies, blooms. Becomes a hot, heavy weight inside him, pulling down on his sides and flooding him with… well, _heat_.

“Jay, you smell…” Dick swallows, “You smell so damn good. I mean, gooder. Better. Better is what I mean. Than usual.”

Jason laughs a little at his sudden turn to clumsiness, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, like honey and smoke and...” Dick tugs him close, turning Jason so their entire bodies are aligned. Pressed flush from shoulder to chest to hip. “God, Jay… I think you’re…”

“Yeah,” Jason manages, “Me, too.”

Dick licks his lips, and it’s like all the blood in Jason’s body floods south at the sight. Certainly, his underwear is ruined, but it’s not like he’s going to be needing it in a moment anyway.

“Last chance,” Dick says, “Are you sure—”

Jason cuts him off by shoving their faces together and biting at his lip, “Just shut up and fuck me, Dick.”

Dick’s eyes go dark, and then suddenly the world is tilting, whirling, as Jason finds himself pushed back to fall on the bed amongst his haphazard collection of pillows and blankets. A second later, Dick is climbing over him, and they’re kissing again, wholehearted and deep.

He closes his eyes, sighing as he parts his lips for Dick’s tongue, feeling the familiar path it takes in brushing against his own and the roof of his mouth. He knows this, has done it now with Dick more times than he can count. Being in heat shouldn’t make it any different.

Reaching for Dick’s back, he pulls his shirt, needing, with a sudden terrible urgency, to get his hands on more bare skin. It feels gloriously wonderful beneath his fingers, and this, too, is familiar in all the best ways. He knows every scar there is to find on Dick’s back; every knife, burn and bullet wound. Every patch of smooth skin and knob of his spine. He knows it, it’s _safe_. Dick is safe. Dick is…

Jason moans as he rolls their hips together. He doesn’t mean to, but the sound just slips out of him without his usual attempts to bite it back, and the surprise is such that he tenses up, just for a moment.

“Okay?” Dick asks, because, as usual, he never misses a beat when they have sex, always hyper aware of every twitch and shudder of Jason’s body.

“Yeah,” Jason forces himself to answer, “Just feels…” he swallows, “Different.”

“Good different or bad different?”

Of course he’d ask that. Jason clenches his teeth together as he answers, “Good different. More… intense.”

Which is just the cue Dick was waiting for, as he does it again, then again and… Jason whines as they grind together, thighs spreading instinctively, only to then immediately wrap them back tight around Dick’s hips the moment he slips between them.

“Told you it would,” Dick says, with just an air of smugness, because again, _Dick._ “And we’re only just getting started, gorgeous.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole way through?” Jason replies, recovering just enough to be irritated, “Because if you are, I might reconsider asking you to leave.”

Dick just grins at him, before bending to nip at his chin. “Can’t have that.”

The next bite is harder, and lower. Jason moans again, flushing brilliant red as Dick lavishes attention on his neck, as his hand traces along his arm, then over his shoulder, before slipping up the side of his face and behind his ear.

Even the _slightest_ brush of a thumb against his scent gland now has Jason trembling. It feels like every time Dick has ever touched him there in the past has suddenly been compounded and pushed together into one single extreme of sensation. He doesn’t just groan at it, he actually cries out, arches off the bed, and digs his nails hard enough into Dick’s back that he’s sure he’ll be bleeding because of them.

Judging by the pleased grunt Dick makes then, he doesn’t mind it. In fact, he sinks his teeth deeper into Jason’s neck as a response, sucking, licking, worrying the flesh gently between his jaws until it bruises, and Jason knows he’ll have a hell of mark there tomorrow, if not for the next week.

Definitely a thought that pleases him, even as his body and muscles go pliant and relaxed under Dick until he’s done. He loves it now, being marked by Dick. Loves it, even as he always covers those marks up whenever he’s around anyone else, to know some impression of his partner’s body remains on his skin no matter where he goes. It feels good, like a secret to be kept closely hoarded. Smaug’s treasure held tight within his chest.

“Hey,” Dick murmurs when he pulls back, and Jason belatedly realises he’s closed his eyes, “How about we get you out of those clothes now, sweetheart?”

Yes, Jason thinks. Yes, he wants out of his clothes. They feel too tight and itchy over his skin, constraining and restraining him from getting what he really wants. Which is Dick, all over him, _in_ him, every second of the day.

Shit… the heat really is getting to him. And fast.

Dick sits up carefully, and self-conscious suddenly of how far his thoughts have already spiralled, this time Jason does manage to hold back the whine he wants to make at the loss of contact. At least until Dick tugs him up to sit, too, so he can then hook his fingers under the hem of Jason’s shirt and remove it.

“You look hot, mama,” Dick smiles at him, and Jason reaches to smack him even as he ducks away and laughs.

“Told you about calling me that.” he grumbles.

“I know, I know, but you do,” Dick continues to grin, “Look hot, I mean.”

Jason glares, “Shut up and take off your own shirt.”

A wink and Dick does just that. His shirt goes flying off the bed to some other corner of the room, swiftly followed by his sweatpants and underwear. Jason swallows thickly when he sees how hard his cock is; the way the familiar length and girth of it is now pressed up almost to his stomach after being freed.

Memory collides with fantasy as he thinks of the way it will feel in him now. Deep and filling. Jason wants it with a powerful urgency; a desperation that can only be described as coming from the basest, most animalistic part of his brain. The part that aches to be taken, claimed and _bred_.

A powerful shudder runs through him at that last thought. And Jason has to take a moment to remind himself that he’s on birth control; that they have condoms. There’s going to be no surprise babies resulting from this encounter. It’s just about sex. Sex and bonding. Letting his body recover, and not being afraid of what is, in the end a natural part of it. Most important of all, he’s doing this with someone he trusts completely. There’s absolutely nothing he has to fear from Dick.

As if to prove that point, Dick stops to stroke his cheek with his thumb. “Hey, you still okay there, Jay?” he asks, picking up on how his thoughts have briefly wandered with the kind of emotional intuition only Dick possesses. “Want me to slow down a little?”

“... No.” Jason says after a moment, looking up and meeting his eyes before reaching over to grab Dick by his shoulders and drag him in close enough for a kiss, “No, I don’t.”

Dick meets the kiss eagerly, licking his way back into Jason’s mouth and letting out a hungry rumble from his chest, “Good, me neither.”

His hands slip down to undo the fastening of Jason’s jeans, then draw the zipper down. Jason gasps as the pressure on his own cock first eases, then vanishes entirely as Dick drags them off his hips, then his legs, alongside his underwear.

“Well, look at you,” Dick purrs as soon as he’s fully naked, tossing Jason’s jeans off to the side somewhere to slide his hands up his thighs. “God, you have no idea how good you smell right now, Jay.”

Jason swallows as Dick leans down, following his hands with his mouth as he lays a trail of kisses over his legs, then — mostly gently — encourages him to lean back against the headboard and spread them. “Dick… I…”

Before he can utter another word, Dick has pushed his head between his thighs and — ignoring his cock completely, at least for now — licked a long stripe up the hottest, wettest part of him, and _oh fuck_ , Jason swears immediately. It’s not like he doesn’t expect this sort of thing from Dick (whose love for giving oral has been no great secret over the course of their relationship), it’s just that _now_ , while he’s like this, in heat, he didn’t expect such… such… _control_ from him.

“Dick,” he chokes, “Dick… please…”

With another pleased rumble in his chest at Jason’s reaction, Dick doesn’t waste time in doing it again. Licking over and over as he nuzzles in impossibly closer between his thighs and drags the tip of his tongue all the way up the long split of his cunt, almost up to the base of his cock. Jason can’t help but shudder. Can’t help but whine in response. It feels almost impossibly good, and he’s so, so damn _wet_ already, he…

Fingers pushes against the folds protecting his entrance, spreading them wide in addition to his legs, and Jason only gets a brief moment in which to brace himself before he feels Dick’s tongue spearing into him, pushing and wriggling as deep as it can possibly get.

“Oh!” he gasps, his hands flying down to bury themselves in his partner’s hair, “Oh, oh, fuck. _Dick_.”

Dick growls lightly as the pull to his hair, and it’s enough to send pleasant vibrations running up against Jason’s most sensitive nerves. He tosses his head back, swiftly losing the capacity to form actual words, as the only sounds that are able to escape his mouth over the course of the next couple minutes are whines, whimpers and needy mews. Instinct drives him to undulate his hips, too, in a desperate attempt to get Dick deeper.

Judging by the way Dick enthusiastically moans in response, he doesn’t mind that, either. But God, despite how furtive his efforts are, it’s still not enough to calm the fire raging inside Jason. At least not until Dick reaches up and wraps a hand around his cock as well.

Jason comes with a shocked shout, taken off-guard by the sheer suddenness of it. How a single squeeze of Dick’s hand over his flesh alone is enough to send him careening over the edge. It’s too much all at once, as his body convulses, hot slick gushing over Dick’s face and his cock painting stripes across his own stomach.

And through it all, Dick continues to lick him, drinking down all Jason’s body has to offer. The rough strokes of his tongue across his now overly sensitive folds now has Jason shaking, and eventually, he has to pull at Dick’s hair to tug him off because he can’t stand it any longer. At least not without a minute’s break in which to compose himself.

Of course, pulling Dick off him then means he also has to look at Dick’s face and the picture he makes, which — drunkenly grinning, with his hair mussed and Jason’s slick glistening on his lips and chin — is like something out of the filthiest porno.

“Hey, little wing,” he purrs, climbing back and over his body in an instant to press their mouths together, “Feeling good?”

The kiss leaves Jason tasting himself on Dick’s lips, which is plenty familiar in its own right. The taste is thicker than normal, heavier on his tongue, and picking up on that, Jason can only think that for Dick it must be several times that strength. Alphas are always so much more sensitive to omega scents and vice-versa.

“I don’t think I can feel my legs,” he groans, to which Dick laughs.

“Already?” Dick nips at his chin, then more darkly whispers, “By the time I’m done with you, Jay, you’re going to be bedridden for weeks.”

Jason actually snorts at that, high-pitched and on the edge of delirious as the sound may be, “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, I’m _serious,_ ” Dick says, and the way his voice lowers to a perfect alpha tone has Jason’s insides shivering, “For the next few days, you’re completely mine, and I’m going to make sure you know that every second of every minute. Until you can’t move a single inch, can’t even breathe without thinking of me.”

Reaching up, Jason curls his hand around the back of Dick’s neck, stroking there, “Maybe you should get and do what I told you earlier, then.”

“What’s that?” Dick asks, smiling, though he must already know the answer.

Jason lets their noses rub together. “Fuck me,” He takes a deep breath before uttering the next word, cautious about what letting it cross his lips might mean, yet hungry to see what its effect on Dick will be, “ _Alpha_.”

The syllables hang in the air between them for longer than Jason would like. So long, that’s he’s almost ready to try and play it off as a joke to save himself some dignity, before — with a low growl threading its way out of his throat — he sees Dick eyes darken to the point where they seem almost black.

Their next kiss feels like it bruises his lips from the sheer pressure of how hard Dick mashes their mouths together. Jason loses all ability to breathe at the possessive sweep of his tongue, the scrape of his teeth. The way Dick seems to be trying to claim all ownership of this particularly territory and plant a flag there. He grinds his hips down, too, and Jason can’t help but groan at the renewed sensation of Dick’s still stiff cock sliding over his stomach.

“I want you on your knees,” Dick manages when they eventually come up for air, “Can you…” he inhales deeply, like he’s having to remind himself to have even a modicum of consideration for what Jason may want in turn before asking, “Is it okay if I…”

It’s not Jason’s favourite position, even if it’s considered to be the most ‘natural’ one there is between an alpha and omega, and it’s sweet that Dick remembers that, considered how high his brain must be on scent and hormones right now, but on this occasion…

“Dick, I don’t care what goddamn position you want to use,” he says, voice throaty with need, “Just fuck me, _now_.”

It does the trick. More than does the trick, as a matter of fact, as Dick’s weight vanishes from off the top of him, only for his hands to then slide under Jason’s hips and use the grip to flip him around onto his stomach. A couple of the pillows Jason built into the nest go flying at the same time, but he can’t much bring himself to care as he’s dragged upwards next, pulled and maneuvered until he’s resting on his knees and elbows while Dick presses kisses up the length of his spine to the back of his neck.

“Condom,” he manages to remind him, as the last clear thought he’s probably going to have for a while, and Jason listens to the sound of the bedside drawer opening and then shutting, before being swiftly followed by the sound of a wrapper first being opened, then tossed aside.

Implant or not, he’s still not taking any unnecessary risks so far as pregnancy is concerned.

Dick’s hand return to his hips, his mouth to his neck. “I love you,” Jason hears muttered against his skin, and then the blunt head of Dick’s cock is rubbing against his entrance, before slowly, inexorably, slipping in.

They both groan at the same time. Jason especially, as he still feels so sensitive from Dick eating him out earlier, as well as in general from the way his body has gone haywire. It’s impossible for him to argue that finally getting Dick inside him doesn’t settle some of that incessant hunger, though, and when he’s knotted… Fuck, he really wants to be knotted.

Whining, Jason pushing back against Dick, trying to signal to him to hurry up. That’s it’s okay, that he’s already more than willing and wet enough to take all he possibly has to give, and it seems he gets the message, as the next thing Jason feels is the hard press of teeth over his spine before Dick draws his cock out, then forcefully drives it back in again.

 _Yes_ , he thinks, as Dick quickly sets up a hard rhythm inside him. Yes, this is what he needs; what he’s been _craving_ all day, even before he realised what it was that was actually going on inside him. Every nerve sings under Dick’s touch and the relentless push of his cock filling his body. The press of teeth against his neck is bestial, the clench of hands on his thighs and hips (before one hand slides up to grope at his chest) cathartic.

It’s hard to believe that once he’d been afraid of this, thinking that giving in to what his body desired would bring back only bad memories and pain. It’s not that way at all. Not here and now with Dick. There’s no time or space to think about the past, only the present. The smell of his partner around him, the feeling of the cotton bedsheets gripped in his hands.

Jason wants, _needs_ , and Dick gives it to him, voice hot and heavy against his neck once he’s done marking him with an unsteady litany of, “Mine, mine, mine.” until Jason’s head is spinning with it. He can’t voice any words in reply, but the way he rocks his hips back to meet every thrust of Dick’s cock is a confirmation of its own.

He needs, he needs, he needs…

Dick’s tongue licks in the space behind his right ear, over his scent gland, and just like that, Jason is gone again. He comes hard enough to see stars, constellations. He sobs and whines into the pillows, and Dick’s motions somehow speed up in the moments afterwards as Jason’s body bears down around him, until the hot swell of his knot begins to catch against his walls and oh, _oh_ , his teeth are in his neck again, as if Dick, too, needs something to ground him against the overwhelming flood of sensation encapsulating them both.

A few more powerful thrusts and Dick is done as well. All movement from him stops as his knot grows and locks completely, and while there’s no way for Jason to actually register his come inside him through the condom, he does feel the way his cock throbs, and hears the long snarl Dick lets loose against the side of his throat. Even more than coming himself did, that sound and sensation encourages Jason to go limp beneath him, completely soft and pliant to his alpha’s demands.

For a while, they do nothing more than breathe together. In and out. Then, somehow regaining his wits first out of the pair of them, Dick carefully loosens his jaws from Jason’s neck and rolls them both over onto their sides.

“Easy,” Dick murmurs huskily, as Jason whimpers in response, mainly due to the way the change in angle causes the knot inside him to tug at his inner walls in new, slightly different ways, “Easy, Jay, you’re all right.”

Hands skim up and down his side, along his flank and across his belly. Jason shudders at them, then the gentle way Dick nuzzles his nose in against his neck, licking at all the bites he left there before kissing down his shoulder. But it feels good, even as much as it threatens to overwhelm him all over again. It feels good, and with the steady slowing of his heartbeat in his chest, so too does come back Jason’s ability to form conscious thought again. Mostly.

“Fuck,” he mutters.

Dick smiles, an action Jason feels more than sees. “That all you got to say?” he asks.

“All I really… all I really feel like saying,” Jason swallows, “Hard to… can’t really be poetic about shit right now.”

A low, throaty chuckle laps over his skin. “That good, huh?”

“You tell me.” Jason turns his head into the pillows, before reaching up to get hold of and squeeze one of Dick’s hands. Being knotted does funny things to his ability to think at the best of times, but now he feels like his whole brain is wrapped in cotton wool, leaving him soft and floating. He never wants to move from this spot again, or lose the feeling of Dick inside him; the pressure of his knot filling him so completely, while his arms hold him so strong and secure.

“I’d rather you tell _me_ ,” Dick replies, but otherwise doesn’t try to push him. Instead, he goes back to kissing every available inch of Jason’s skin that he can reach like this, all while murmuring soft words of praise. They help ease Jason further, feeding even more into that instinctive need to please that’s wired deep into the very fabric of his DNA.

From anyone else, he’d hate that, but with Dick he just feels… he feels _safe_. He knows he can trust him not to take advantage of the compulsion, or that Dick doesn’t think any less of him for being wired that way. The same as Jason doesn’t hold Dick’s own nature against him, despite a few hiccups here and there.

It takes almost thirty minutes for Dick’s knot to go down. Longer than usual, and by that time Jason’s head has cleared enough for him to wonder if that’s another effect his heat is having on him. Not that he’ll ask, though; some thoughts are best kept private.

He gasps at the first shift of Dick’s hips to test that fact, then clenches his hand tighter as Dick actually slides out, leaving him feeling loose and open in a way that’s not at all pleasant. Jason rolls onto his back the moment after, grimacing slightly at how sticky from sweat he already feels, and gingerly tries to stretch his legs out while pressing his thighs back together.

“Easy,” Dick says again, when he notices and hears him hissing as a result. His fingers stroke through Jason’s hair, before there’s some rustling (Dick getting rid of the condom, most likely) and a water bottle appears in front of his face.

Wearily, he reaches up to take it. “Thanks.”

“Gotta keep you hydrated, little wing,” Dick says, encouraging him to sit up just enough to be able to drink safely. “Don’t want you passing out on me.”

“Not from dehydration, at least.” Jason mutters, taking small sips.

Dick grins before snuggling close, “Exactly. From my amazing bedroom skills on the other hand…”

Jason groans, “If I had the energy right now, I’d strangle you.” Instead, he puts the cap back on the water and turns his body into Dick’s, carefully shifting until he’s able to get level with his throat and press his face against it. One of Dick’s hands immediately goes to his hair, stroking it, while the other wraps comfortably around his back.

“You love me too much to strangle me.”

“Do not,” Jason huffs, his voice muffled against Dick’s neck.

“Yes you do. I’ve heard you say it,” Dick kisses the top of his head, “More than once. You’re way past the point of denial now, Jay.”

Jason grumbles, but otherwise doesn’t fight it. Dick’s scent in his nose, the way he’s touching him now, it’s exactly what he needs in the wake of the sex they just had. He sighs as he tries to cuddle even closer, eyes drifting shut with the urge to nap.

Probably a good idea, actually, since for all that he feels calm and sated now, Jason knows it won’t take long for that itch beneath his skin to start burning again.

Against his hair, Dick yawns, unknowingly echoing his thoughts. “Try and get some rest, Jason,” he says, “Lot more of this ahead of us yet.”

“I know,” he mutters back gruffly, “And when you get tired, remember whose fault this is. Don’t go complaining to me.”

Dick chuckles, low and husky, “If there’s one thing I can promise you in this world, Jay, it’s that I’ll never get tired of this. Of you.”

Warm heat washes under his skin. A different kind than the one that had been eating him earlier. Jason bites his lip, before shaking his head slightly. “Cornball.”

“Always.”

Closing his eyes, Jason gives into the quiet ache in his muscles and allows himself to drift. This is not the way he’d ever imagined a heat could feel — especially a heat for him, but with Dick such expectations always seem to end up subverted. Every doubt Jason has ever had, every second guess about their relationship, Dick has overcome, time and time again, with patience, understanding and love.

And maybe, just maybe, after two years together, Jason is finally able to believe he deserves that. Without questioning, and without any snide little voices in the back of his head whispering about the day he’ll inevitably fuck things up.

He’s here, he has Dick, and maybe, just maybe, seven years after the last time he experienced one, he can admit that there’s a chance he can enjoy being in heat after all.

They just have to get through the rest of this one first.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My pillowfort account](https://www.pillowfort.io/)


End file.
